A Promise Broken
by Alieraisu
Summary: Another Inuyasha Sesshomaru as kids fanfic. It will probably center more on Sesshomaru as the story progresses. This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easily. Also, its in the works and as such, The plot isnt fully developed yet. I'm always open to id
1. Chapter 1

A Promise Broken

A Perfect Day

The day was beauty itself, unparalleled perfection, one of those days which wills adults to run about outside and laugh with a pure joy they had forgotten since childhood. It was warm, but not overly so. There was the gentlest breeze blowing. Inside the large estate of the Western Lands, the small forest was peaceful and green. It was almost too perfect a day to be true and yet, here it was.

Laughter cut through the silence elegantly, as two flashes of color bounced from tree to tree. "Can't catch me big bruzzer!" cried a tiny voice. The red ball of color that was a six year old Inuyasha bounced from tree to tree, laughing joyously. Out of breath, the small furrball stopped his retreat momentarily and looked around the forest for his pursuer. "huh?" The forest was silenced once more. "Bruzzer? Where are you? Sesthomaoo?" cried Inuyasha, his big brother's name jumbled by his missing right front tooth as well as by his still lacking language skills. Hopping to the ground lithely, Inuyasha's ears fell back slightly as the smile dropped from his face. Had he been abandoned? Where was his brother?

Just as the worry began to rise in the little half-demon, a ball of white fur and fabric bounded from the trees and pounced upon Inuyasha. "Sesthy!" the child cried happily. Both brothers tumbled for a short time, Sesshomaru always taking care not to overdo it with his brother. He surely didn't want to hurt him. Finally, the two lay in the soft grass side by side. Sesshomaru smiled softly, glad to shut his eyes and relax on this most perfect day. It seemed that every day these past six years had brought with it great joy. He loved being a big brother, and he absolutely adored his little Inuyasha. Each day the two played together, and Sesshomaru took pride in being able to structure their games so as to begin teaching his younger brother things he would need to survive later in life. And Inuyasha absolutely adored his older brother, wanting to be like him in every way. Whenever Sesshomaru was nearby, Inuyasha felt safe, loved, protected…. He felt like he belonged.

The young hanyou pounced upon his brother's chest, looking into his face questioningly. Sesshomaru sighed, opening his eyes. He knew that look… here comes the questions, he thought.

"Brother, we'll always be together, right?"

"Huh?" The demon prince smiled softly, rubbing a hand over the soft white ears, still covered with puppy fur. "Of course… why ask such a question."

Inuyasha did not answer, but instead continued. "But when we grow up, you wont stop loving me.. Or… or… forget about me… will ya?"

Sesshomaru sat up, pulling the pup into his lap. "I'll never forget about you…. And I'll never stop loving you… You're my baby brother…. I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?" "Of course I promise." he kissed his brother's forhead before looking up at the waning sunlight in the sky. "Come on, it's dinnertime." Both brothers started up and began to race to the main house of the estate.

Two days later, sesshomaru was in his room finishing with his studies for the day, when he heard whimpering outside his window. He walked out onto the balcony and peered down into the garden. There, among the flowers and green grass, Inuyasha sat, sobbing gently. A look of concern crossed the young Sesshomaru's face as he hopped down to his distressed brother. A gentle hand found its way to Inuyasha's back, and the child looked up. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "The… the kids…. They hate me… They called me names and hurt me… What's…. what's wrong with being a hanyo?" he asked Sesshomaru sighed. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong with it….. Those kids just don't understand that. They're looking to make themselves feel better by hurting you." He gathered Inuyasha to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on the young pup's back until his crying stopped. "Come, it's time for a nap, the day grows hot." Sesshomaru placed his brother upon his bed, patting the child's back gently. Finally, he lay down next to Inuyasha and shut his eyes to rest as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Children's fights

Two days later, sesshomaru was in his room finishing with his studies for the day, when he heard whimpering outside his window. He walked out onto the balcony and peered down into the garden. There, among the flowers and green grass, Inuyasha sat, sobbing gently. A look of concern crossed the young Sesshomaru's face as he hopped down to his distressed brother. A gentle hand found its way to Inuyasha's back, and the child looked up. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "The… the kids…. They hate me… They called me names and hurt me… What's…. what's wrong with being a hanyo?" he asked Sesshomaru sighed. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong with it….. Those kids just don't understand that. They're looking to make themselves feel better by hurting you." He gathered Inuyasha to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on the young pup's back until his crying stopped. "Come, it's time for a nap, the day grows hot." Sesshomaru placed his brother upon his bed, patting the child's back gently. Finally, he lay down next to Inuyasha and shut his eyes to rest as well.

The peace lasted about an hour before the young prince Sesshomaru awoke with a sudden start, the action jostling Inuyasha from his own slumber. "Bruzzer? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"I'm not sure…"

Inuyasha strode to the balcony and looked down in sudden alarm. "My ball! And my toy sword! They're broked!" Both he and Sesshomaru leapt to the yard below to examine the murdered toys. A hushed whispering laugh sounded from behind them. "Get em!" Suddenly a group of about 5 older boys jumped upon them and began to pummed the two princes. "Hanyo! You don't belong here! Get out! You're not royalty, you're just a bastard child with bad blood!" Inuyasha tried futilely to fend off their attackers. Sesshomaru fared a bit better in the fight, but it was obvious that the two were overpowered. Suddenly a great roar resounded ahead of the group. All motion stopped as the great Inutaisho, ruler of the Western Lands and father to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, strode onto the miniature battlefield. With one look, he made the 5 attackers scatter. Then he turned his gaze towards his two sons.

Sesshomaru's face remained composed, stolid. It was a face he had just acquired in the last year or so, and one he would in the future wear constantly. Inuyasha, however, slumped as he noticed the disapproving look his father was giving them. "Boys…. Come with me. We need to have a talk."


	3. notes, not a chapter

Ok so I know the chappys are short. I'm sorry. I'm a bit new to fanfics. Anyway… thanks for the feedback….. A few things:

Masshiro-Inu: Sesshomaru is probably about… hmmmm….. like 9. You have to understand, demon years are different from human years… and in fact are MUCH longer. They live longer and age slower, so im not saying that there's 4 human years between the two brothers, there's much more. But there are 4 demon years between them.

inuyasha-daioh: About inu-daddy… good question. I myself wondered on his name, so I searched the web. It turns out that his name is never mentioned in the manga or anime…… BUT the name I used is a common one that many people use for the great ruler of the western lands.

Redleef: I know it's a bit hard to believe sesshy couldn't take them on, but I do have my reasons for that….. you'll see eebil smirk

I will update soon, but didn't want questions to go unanswered. Thanks for the feedback! I never expected anyone to actually like it.


	4. the talk

**Well... after... forever... here it is, the next chapter. I have no idea where this story is going, I mean it's been sooooo long since I wrote the last two chapters. But thanks to all of the reviews I got (8 and all begging for more) I felt compelled to write this chapter. I can't promise how fast updates will be. I'm soooo sorry for that. Any ideas or suggestions as to where this story should go, pleasePLEASE send me a review. It'll help me get writing. and thanks to people who actually read my stuff. Sadly, my favorite story, a Bleach fanfic called "Prayer of a Mantis" hasn't even gotten one review. cries and it is my brainchild, it has 13 chapters so far and it only has like 1 or 2 more to go before it's over. and no reviews. makes me wanna give up on writing. Well... enough rambling. Without further ado, here it is:**

**THE TALK**

Don't own inuyasha...DUH!

_Inuyasha tried futilely to fend off their attackers. Sesshomaru fared a bit better in the fight, but it was obvious that the two were overpowered. Suddenly a great roar resounded ahead of the group. All motion stopped as the great Inutaisho, ruler of the Western Lands and father to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, strode onto the miniature battlefield. With one look, he made the 5_ _attackers scatter. Then he turned his gaze towards his two sons._

_Sesshomaru's face remained composed, stolid. It was a face he had just acquired in the last year or so, and one he would in the future wear constantly. Inuyasha, however, slumped as he noticed the disapproving look his father was giving them. "Boys…. Come with me. We need to have a talk."_

Both children followed solemnly now. As Inutaisho halted in the garden's main courtyard and turned to face his two small sons, he noticed that Inuyasha's ears were back against his head while Sesshomaru would not make eye contact with him. Sighing, he motioned for the boys to sit. "Why were you two fighting? You've embarrassed me and the family name! I thought I had taught you two better!" Shoulders dropped, along with spirits, at the reprimand. "Sesshomaru! Front and center!"

"Hai!" The boy jumped to his feet and stood, millitarialy, in front of his father. "What exactly happened?"

With a deep breath, the young snow white demon began his account of the events leading up to the fight. "The other children were picking on Inuyasha because of his mother. When I found him they had already left, or so we thought. It was getting on towards midday so Inuyasha and I went to have a short rest. When we awoke we found that someone had broken his toys, and as we were assessing the damage, the boys jumped us. There were more of them and they were bigger, which weighted the fight against us."

"And what are you! Lowly under-demons? You two are princes, from one of the strongest and most noble bloodlines of Japan!" Snapped the angry Lord.

"I know sir, but I didn't want to hurt then, just subdue them." Mumbled Sesshomaru.

"Tomorrow you two start training with me! No sons of mine are going to be beaten by a bunch of lower demon brats. Sesshomaru sit. Inuyasha, come forward." The little red furrball whimpered as he stood before his father. Suddenly long elegant fingers hooked themselves under the child's chin, beckoning Inuyasha to look into his father's eyes. "Inuyasha…. You have been born into a difficult position in life. Creatures like to put things into neat little categories… like how you put your toys away, the trains all together, the stuffed humans in a different place. But you, they have a hard time categorizing. Humans are unique, and they contribute to our world just as much as Demons do. They deserve the same chance at earning our respect that you would give to any other creature. Many demons don't think this is so, and they detest humans. However, that is unfair and shows narrow-mindedness. You, son, have been gifted with two worlds. You are demon, and you are human. Therefore, you have the chance to bring the best of both species into yourself. However, many in this world are going to hate you for who you are, and I will not always be there to protect you. Always remember, there is nothing wrong with being a Hanyo. There IS something wrong with being closed-minded and prejudiced. But no matter what, your mother, your brother, and myself…. We will ALWAYS love you, and in the end, that is what counts the most." Sesshomaru nodded, proud of his father for his speech.

"Well… you two boys are free to go for the rest of the day. No more fighting, understood. I suggest you two stay inside to avoid the chance of another conflict. Tomorrow I will expect to see the two of you an hour before dawn in the main dojo. Dismissed."

Both children scampered inside as fast as their little legs could carry them. "Father was right, my little nii-san: I will always love you and accept you for who you are. And any true friends will do the same."


End file.
